Darrin Payne
Darrin Payne is a recurring character in Peril. He is the co-leader of the Gateside Studios survivors community led by Ringo Reeves. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Darrin's life prior to the outbreak except that he was a property salesman. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Darrin joined a group of survivors located at Gateside Studios led by Ringo Reeves. He was chosen by Ringo to be the co-leader there. Season 2 "Bygones be Bygones" Darrin is first seen at Whilworth Lake scavenging with a group from Gateside. His cars prevent Roger Williamson from passing through with his truck. When Roger gets out to ask them to move politely, Darrin asks if he is alone as a possibility of recruiting him. When Roger tells him he is alone, Darrin questions the mangled corpse of Oliver Williamson. Upon finding out it's Roger's dead brother, he offers a proper burial back at his community as another way to try and entice Roger to join them. This leads to Roger revealing he is not alone and has a group of his own that he is trying to get back to. Interested, Darrin questions their location and is disappointed when Roger won't reveal it and says he can no longer allow him to pass. He then insists forcefully that Roger see their community in hopes of building relations, assuring him he won't be seriously harmed before having him knocked out and put in the back of one of the cars. Darrin orders his men to take Roger's truck back with them and the convoy departs. Upon returning to Gateside Studios with his convoy, Darrin is greeted at the entrance by George Whitford, the surgeon of their group. George asks how the trip was and Darrin explains the situation with Roger, telling George to take him to the cells for now and clean him up. Darrin is informed by George that Ringo wants to see him. Darrin is greeted by Ringo cheerily when he enters his office, being offered a beer and asking how his trip went. He informs Ringo that the scavenging trip was tough, and supplies in the local area are scarce and becoming harder to find, showing concern for the amount of people they have compared to the amount of food they have to feed them. Much to Darrin's disgust, Ringo explains that he has a plan involving the trading outpost. Concerned, Darrin believes it is to go to war though he is quickly assured otherwise. Ringo takes Darrin out onto the roof of the studio to show him and he immediately notices the smoke in the distance, realising that the trading outpost was destroyed. Ringo reveals that he wants to go there and scavenge what remains, also possibly revealing themselves to some of the allies of the fallen outpost, opening trade options for their own group. Darrin accepts the idea and then upon being asked about his trip once more, explains he has an alternative option revolving around Roger. "Deprived" "Reminiscence" "So It Seemed" "Hurt" "Victors" "So Close, Yet So Far" Season 3 "What's Next" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Darrin has killed: * Numerous counts of infected * Raymond Ford Appearances Season 2 * Episode 06 - Bygones be Bygones * Episode 07 - Deprived * Episode 08 - Reminiscence * Episode 09 - So It Seemed * Episode 10 - Hurt * Episode 11 - Victors * Episode 12 - So Close, Yet So Far Season 3 * Episode 01 - What's Next * Episode 02 - New Arrivals * Episode 03 -